


Ordinariedad de tres

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [114]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Breastfeeding, Come Swallowing, Declarations Of Love, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Male-Female Friendship, Nannies, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Tattoos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 103] Donde adaptarse a ser padres no es una labor exenta de ayuda.





	Ordinariedad de tres

**Author's Note:**

> Dejen les digo que tanto si 'Ordinariedad ' existe o no para la RAE, a mí me la suda y la utilizo en el título.

**Ordinariedad de tres**

 

Después de pasar varios días en Berlín con los gemelos, fue el turno de Gustav y Georgie de volver junto con Klaus y Maxi a Magdeburg. Atrás quedaron los Kaulitz, que por su cuenta se iban a ir durante el fin de semana de vuelta a LA apenas arreglaran un par de asuntos que tenían. Bajo el acuerdo de reencontrarse dentro de un mes fue que cada grupo partió por rumbos separados, dispuestos a disfrutar de las últimas vacaciones que tendrían en lo que les restaba del año.

De regreso en Magdeburg y apenas volver a la casa que compartían, Gustav se ofreció a hacer la colada de la ropa que habían usado durante esos días, y agradecida por su generosidad fue que Georgie le besó en los labios y se demoró unos segundos más de lo debido, convirtiendo aquel beso en algo más que un simple roce casto

—No hay nada más sexy que cuando dices eso —le sonrió ella con sorna—, aunque cuando te ofreces a lavar ollas y sartenes te conviertes en mi persona favorita.

—Es bueno saberlo —le rodeó Gustav la cintura con una mano, puesto que con Klaus en medio de ambos, un contacto más directo les estaba vedado—. Ahora imagina que me ofreciera a lavar los baños…

—Me arrodillaría aquí mismo y te haría una mamada —le guiñó el ojo la bajista, pero antes de que pudieran llevarlo a cabo, sonó el móvil de Gustav en su bolsillo trasero y ello les obligó a separarse.

—Es… Franny —dijo Gustav, deslizando el dedo sobre el botón verde y contestando la llamada—. Hey, Fran… Sí, ya estamos de vuelta… Ajá…

Para cuando terminó su llamada diez minutos después, Georgie ya había subido al dormitorio, y con Klaus acurrucado a su lado tras una muralla de almohadas, había caído dormida con una facilidad que en otros tiempos le habría resultado alarmante a Gustav, pero que desde casi un mes atrás, con la inclusión del tercer miembro a su familia, a éste ya le resultaba de lo más normal y hasta esperado para las circunstancias.

Haciendo a un lado cualquier pensamiento de sexo que todavía quedara rondando en su subconsciente, Gustav se acurrucó en el estrecho espacio que quedaba entre Georgie y la orilla de la cama, y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo posesivo, aspiró el aroma de su nuca y se durmió en el acto.

Él también estaba agotado.

 

Retomar su rutina luego de pasar casi una semana en Berlín les costó dos días completos en los que se encargaron de la limpieza de la casa, hacer un par de comidas caseras, dar un par de vueltas con Maxi y Klaus en su parque favorito, y ponerse al tanto con los capítulos de los shows que seguían en Netflix.

Precisamente fue eso último lo que orilló a Gustav a pausar un documental de Planet Earth que veían y a proponer algo en lo que llevaba rato dándole vueltas.

—¿Qué dices si compráramos un televisor? He visto algunos modelos con SmarTV integrada, y sería una buena adición. Mucho mejor que ver Game of Thrones en las quince pulgadas de mi portátil, ¿no crees?

Recostada a su lado en la cama y con Klaus succionando perezosamente leche de uno de sus pechos, Georgie dio su visto bueno.

—No es mala idea. Aunque…

Tal como esperaba, Gustav se enfrentó al inconveniente más racional de los que tenían a su disposición: Vale, televisor nuevo, de suponer a instalar en la sala, ¿y después? Sin un juego de sillones o un comedor del cual disponer, la planta baja era un yermo carente de hasta la más mínima comodidad, por lo que la compra de una televisión tendría que venir acompañada de al menos un par de muebles en los que tenderse mientras veían su nueva pantalla. Eso o una alfombra para recostarse en el piso.

Hasta entonces habían podido lidiar con el problema sentándose directamente en el piso, pero sólo porque el clima templado de primavera y ahora verano se los permitía, pero en otoño se toparían con un panorama distinto, y ya ni hablar del invierno, en donde ni de broma podrían poner el trasero en el suelo sin correr riesgo de congelarse.

Georgie pareció compartir con él aquel pensamiento, pues expresó el aburrimiento que le producía tener que acudir a una tienda departamental para surtirse de mobiliario.

—Odio mudarme. Siempre es la misma lata de deshacerme de muebles para tener que comprar nuevos, y después repetir el ciclo hasta que me den ánimos de irme a vivir a una cueva desolada donde lo único que necesite sea lo más básico de lo básico.

—Ya, yo soy de la misma idea, pero… —Concedió Gustav antes de ir directo al grano—. Pero resulta engorroso tener visitas y no poder ofrecerles ni un asiento. Y no es que comer sobre la barra de la cocina sea tan malo, pero por una vez quisiera comer en una mesa como Diox manda. Tampoco es remodelar esta casa, tan sólo… Tener un mínimo para una vida decente.

—Mmm… —Georgie resopló—. Supongo que es lo justo.

Con esa última oración, Gustav vio su ventana de la oportunidad para lanzarse a tratar un tema que desde semanas atrás le tenía inquieto.

—Ya que hablas de justo…

—Oh no —adivinó Georgie de qué se trataba—. Ya te dije que no permitiré que pagues las cuentas de la casa. No sería equitativo.

—¿No? —Rebatió éste, girándose hacia ella para encararla—. Pero si vivo aquí, Georgie. La mayor parte de mi ropa está en el armario, estoy a tu lado al despertar y al irnos a dormir, y hago las mismas comidas que tú bajo este techo. ¿Cómo es que pagar mi parte no es justo?

Georgie apretó los labios. —Porque… No vives aquí, al menos no _oficialmente_. Y hasta entonces… Mira… —La bajista aspiró aire hasta llenarse los pulmones—. Quiero que vivas aquí, pero será raro si primero te mudas y después resulta que al llegar al plazo de los seis meses no estamos _juntos_. Yo… Yo sólo quiero evitarnos conflictos a futuro, ¿sabes?

—¿Acaso tienes dudas de lo que va a pasar en seis meses? Porque yo no —declaró Gustav con una seriedad absoluta—. Yo sé que estaremos juntos, estoy convencido de ello, y me gustaría que tú también lo estuvieras.

—¿Qué, ahora tienes una bola mágica para predecir el futuro? —Le retó Georgie, y la agresividad en su tono de voz hizo que Klaus se sobresaltara y empezara a llorar.

Acunando al bebé contra su pecho desnudo, Georgie pegó el mentón a su cabecita y suspiró.

—Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero si algo me ha enseñado la experiencia es que no podemos contar con que será fácil.

—¿Y? De ser fácil significaría que no ha valido la pena nuestro esfuerzo. —Moviéndose para quedar por completo a su lado, Gustav extendió una mano y le acarició la mejilla—. Te amo, Georgie. Da igual si nuestro tiempo destinado para estar juntos es cuando seamos ancianos y Klaus decida ponernos en el más barato de los asilos, pero no por eso voy a dejar de intentarlo aquí y ahora, ¿vale? Este soy yo plantándome en la resolución de que ya no me apetece esperar más.

—Klaus nunca haría eso… —Musitó Georgie.

—Ese no es el punto —respondió Gustav—. ¿Me amas?

—Claro que te amo, por Diox… —Resopló Georgie—. Nunca se ha puesto en duda eso. Pero en cambio… Da la impresión de que eso no fue suficiente. Hasta ahora no lo ha sido…

—¿Y eso te parece que es un pretexto suficiente para no dejarme pagar la cuenta de electricidad? ¿A eso se resume?

—Pf, ahora eres tú el que ha perdido el sentido de esta conversación.

Buscando salir de la cama, Georgie apartó con una mano las mantas de sus piernas mientras buscaba sostener a Klaus con el brazo restante, pero Gustav se lo impidió con el simple toque de su mano sobre el muslo de la bajista. Sólo eso.

—Te dije que esperaría seis meses después del nacimiento de Klaus para pedirte una oportunidad más, pero creo que ambos sabemos que eso es irrelevante… Compartimos techo, tenemos un hijo, y vamos a amueblar esta casa. Estamos juntos de alguna manera, incluso si no es la tradicional, pero juntos y al fin y al cabo. ¿Ok?

Georgie volvió a suspirar. —Ok.

—Vale —exhaló Gustav el pánico que de pronto se había apoderado de él pero que había logrado mantener a raya—. Quiero ver esas facturas, y pagar mi mitad.

Georgie puso los ojos en blanco. —No es como si pagar un par de cuentas yo sola fuera a mermar mis millones en el banco.

—No —le concedió Gustav—, tampoco a mí, pero es la parte simbólica la que cuenta. El significado oculto.

—Lo haces sonar como algo más importante de lo que es, pero… entiendo tu punto. Ahora lo entiendo.

—Es todo lo que pedía.

Y dando por cerrada aquella discusión, continuaron viendo su programa.

 

Porque ambos tenían sus reticencias a amueblar la casa y después tener que mudarse de vuelta y dejarlo todo atrás, el acuerdo fue comprar el mínimo posible, siendo así la adquisición de una mesa con dos sillas, un sillón de dos plazas, un librero con dos estantes, el televisor que había pedido Gustav, más dos sillas de jardín, y por último, un sofá-cama que colocaron en el cuarto de invitados que fungía como miniestudio para ambos. A como justificó Gustav esa compra, quizá no recibirían visitas que se quedaran a dormir, pero quizá sí y mejor estar preparados para lo inevitable.

Y sobre esa segunda opción fue que de pronto recibió Georgie una llamada de Fabi preguntando cómo estaban ellos, cómo estaba el bebé, y avisando que pasaría unos días a Magdeburg por cuestión de negocios. Apenas tres días y dos noches, pero eso bastó para ofrecerle el ahorrarle la habitación de hotel y en su lugar quedarse con ellos.

Fabi aceptó encantado, y tras confirmar el día y la hora de su llegada, se despidió prometiendo llevar regalos para todos.

—Menos mal que hemos amueblado a tiempo o estaríamos lamentándonos ahora mismo —dijo Gustav apenas Georgie le contó todos los detalles de la próxima visita de Fabi, y tras sacar cuentas corroboró el poco tiempo que tenían para prepararse.

—Fabi no se va a fijar si tenemos o no la casa amueblada como el palacio de Buckingham, aunque sí que deberíamos colgar un par de cuadros, ¿no crees? —Observó Georgie la planta baja con ojo crítico, pues aunque ya tenían instalado el televisor en la pared y habían hecho un buen trabajo de distribución con los pocos muebles que habían comprado, el aspecto ya no era de desolación absoluta, sólo de minimalismo puro—. Y en esa esquina podríamos poner un par de macetas.

—Tú eres la experta en eso —le cedió Gustav el honor de escogerlas, y Georgie accedió encantada a ello.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Georgie salió por su cuenta de la casa sin llevar consigo a Klaus, a quien dejó dormido al cuidado de Gustav y con tres botellas de leche a pesar de que su encargo apenas la demoraría una o dos horas máximo.

Convencerla para salir de la casa sin enumerarle cada posible recomendación y precaución que pudiera haber en torno a Klaus fue también un problema de Gustav, quien escuchó paciente los primeros cinco minutos, pero después la acalló con un beso.

—No te estreses. Vas a una tienda que está a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, no a la guerra al otro lado del mundo. Cuidaré de Klaus igual que lo haces tú.

—Pero podría extrañarme —murmuró Georgie con el labio inferior ligeramente colgado en un puchero—. Oh Diox, ¿no soy mala madre por dejarlo, verdad? ¿Esto no le creará ningún trauma a futuro?

—Lo dejas conmigo, su padre biológico, y padre responsable, debo decir… No nos va a pasar nada, ve con cuidado y sin preocupaciones.

—¡Pero-…!

—Georgie… Ve. Yo puedo encargarme de Klaus a la perfección, igual que lo harías tú, y no me ves desconfiando de tus habilidades cada vez que salgo de casa a atender mis asuntos. Tenme un poco más de fe.

—Vale, vale… Tienes un punto. Está bien, pero si cualquier cosa llega a pasar, me llamas. Y hablo en serio, Gus; cualquier duda, pregunta, inquietud-…

—Muy bien, lo juro que así será.

—Perfecto.

Y despidiéndose de Gustav con un beso un poco más que apasionado, salió al exterior.

 

De las tres horas que estuvo fuera Georgie, Gustav recibió cuatro llamadas de la bajista preguntando cómo estaba Klaus. Las dos primeras durante la media hora entre su presencia y ausencia dentro de la casa, y el resto ya más espaciadas y sin ese tinte de angustia que empañaba su voz. En casa ocasión insistió Gustav en arreglárselas por sí mismo, y mencionando algo que faltara en su alacena para así retrasar más el regreso de Georgie. No porque no la quisiera en casa, sino porque en verdad creía que ella necesitaba tiempo para sí misma, y no lo iba a conseguir encerrada tras cuatro paredes y con Klaus colgado de su brazo y succionándole un pecho.

Además, él por su cuenta había comprobado que, en efecto, cuidar de un recién nacido no era tan fácil como había supuesto en un inicio, su mérito tenía mantenerlo con el estómago lleno, el pañal seco, y de buen humor los ratos que se encontraba despierto, pero que tampoco era imposible si se esforzaba en ello.

Disfrutando como nunca de Klaus, fue que Gustav salió con él al jardín trasero y se pasó un buen rato jugando con Maxi a lanzar la pelota y a recuperarla, mientras hablaba con el bebé en voz baja y se olvidaba del mundo en el que existían.

—Es una tarde de hombres en casa, ¿eh, Klaus? —Y como única respuesta los ojos del bebé permanecieron abiertos y fijos en él, aunque Gustav no se hacía esperanzas de que realmente lo viera.

Varios libros e incontables fuentes de internet ya le habían prevenido de suponer que su bebé actuaría como superdotado antes de que cumpliera algunos meses de edad, pero no ello Gustav dejaba de emocionarse cada vez que Klaus extendía una manita y aferrada sus dedos a uno de los suyos. En su fragilidad, Gustav lo único que deseaba era protegerlo a como diera lugar.

Para bien o para mal, Klaus no tardó en quedarse dormido y Maxi, intuyendo que su pequeño humano necesitaba entrar a descansar, accedió parar su tarde de juegos para volver al interior de la casa y refrescarse.

Sin sobrepasar un umbral de peligro, lo cierto es que hacía más calor que en otros años, y apenas dejar a Klaus en su cuna, Gustav comprobó que estaba un poco sudado y que no le vendría nada mal beberse una cerveza bien helada. Excepto que Georgie lo mataría si se atrevía a beber aunque fuera una gota de alcohol teniendo a Klaus bajo su cuidado, así que cambió su bebida por una limonada que bebió con mucho hielo en el sillón doble de la planta baja, disfrutando no sólo de sus nuevos muebles, sino también de su gran televisor desde el cual podía ver cuanto programa le viniera en gana.

Así lo encontró Georgie cuando volvió, excepto que para entonces Gustav había echado la cabeza para atrás y roncaba con el monitor del bebé en su regazo.

—Hey —le besó Georgie el cuello apenas deshacerse de sus compras, y Gustav despertó con una sonrisa amodorrada que revelaba cuán a gusto había estado soñando.

—Mmm, hola… Klaus debe seguir dormido, así que todo salió bien en tu ausencia.

—Me alegro —murmuró Georgie, sentándose en su regazo y pasándole un brazo por la nuca—. He comprado varias cosas para la casa. Algunas de las que estaban en nuestra lista, pero también otras que-… ¡Ah! —Gimió de pronto con una mano de Gustav rodeándole la cintura por debajo de la camiseta que vestía, y la otra acariciando sus muslos—. ¿Me has extrañado?

—Bastante.

—Y supongo que no me he sentado sobre el control remoto…

Gustav rió. —No. De hecho, estaba soñando contigo…

—¿Ah sí? —Se acercó Georgie a él y le besó en los labios—. ¿Y de qué iba ese sueño?

—¿Realmente es necesario?

—Compláceme.

—Oh, ya sabes. Lo usual —dijo Gustav, subiendo su mano por su costado y rozando el borde de su sostén. Con delicadeza subió más y se afianzó a uno de sus pechos—. Estabas tú, y yo, y no había ropa de por medio… A excepción de una tanga de leopardo…

—Interesante.

—… que yo tenía puesta —finalizó Gustav con humor—. No era del todo un sueño erótico, aunque… —Para enfatizar su dilema, Gustav movió la cadera y su erección pasó a clavársele a Georgie en un glúteo—. Es una lástima que todavía no haya pasado la cuarentena.

—Eso no implica que yo no pueda hacerte un favor a ti.

—Bah, ¿y no ser justo? Eso no tiene nada de caballeroso.

—¿Qué te traes con lo _justo_ , eh? Ya te dejé pagar la factura del gas, una mamada no va a hacer un gran desbalance. Además, es mi regalo para ti por ser el padre del año.

—Oh, vamos. No me tomes el pelo.

—Gus, no es el pelo lo que estoy intentando tomarte —dijo de pronto Georgie—. Estoy intentando ser sexy y complaciente… ¿Me dejas?

—O-Ok… —Trastabilló éste porque al instante la bajista comenzó a abrirle el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones, y sin falsa modestia de su parte metió una mano dentro de sus bóxers y sujetó su pene erecto con la confianza de quien sabe lo que es suyo.

—Extrañaba esto —murmuró Georgie, abandonando su regazo y pasando a hincarse entre sus piernas.

—No tanto como yo… ¡Ah! —Gimió Gustav cuando Georgie no perdió tiempo con preliminares y se introdujo dos tercios de su pene en la boca.

La succión fue excelente, igual que el uso de saliva y el juego maestro que hizo Georgie al jugar con sus testículos. Aprovechándose de la experiencia ganada a lo largo de una década de conocer su cuerpo como ella conocía el propio, Georgie no se contuvo al momento de producirle placer a Gustav, y a éste le costó resistir a su evidente habilidad, pues no sólo tenía ya varias semanas sin masturbarse, sino que además no se había sentido con ánimos de ello teniendo en cuenta que Klaus ocupaba toda su atención y al final de cada día apenas le quedaban fuerzas para ducharse, ya ni hablar de tocarse a sí mismo.

Con un vergonzoso tiempo que no superaba a los cinco minutos, Gustav acabó por correrse en la boca de Georgie, y ésta se sorprendió cuando un exceso de semen le invadió contra el paladar.

—¡Jo-…! —Tosió con dificultad—. ¡Joder!

Ofreciéndose a palmearle la espalda, Gustav no se atrevió a reír por el infortunio de la bajista, que no acostumbrada a tal cantidad, se las vio difícil para deglutir. Para ayudarla todavía más, con piernas débiles acudió Gustav a la cocina y le trajo un vaso de agua que ella bebió en sorbos pequeños y rápidos.

—Perdón —se disculpó Gustav, no muy seguro de si esa era la regla de cortesía que imperaba cuando ahogabas a alguien más con tu semen, pero al menos sinceramente arrepentido por no haberla prevenido.

Georgie no le guardó rencor, aunque sí le advirtió que la próxima vez al menos avisara de antemano.

—Muerte por sobredosis de semen suena terrible para ponerlo en un acta de defunción —dijo ella cuando por fin recuperó el aliento y Gustav ya tenía los pantalones abrochados.

—Lo siento, en serio, no es como si lo hubiera planeado de antemano.

—Más te vale.

Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos propusiera proseguir donde lo habían dejado, por el monitor del bebé se dejaron escuchar los llantos de Klaus.

De momento, su sesión amorosa estaba aplazada.

 

La suerte quiso que la empresa de Fabi lo mandara a Magdeburg un miércoles en la mañana para cerrar un trato que estaba pronosticado para dos días, por lo que a éste no le vino mal cogerse el viernes libres y permanecer con Gustav y Georgie más días durante el fin de semana.

Bajo ese acuerdo de hospedaje fue que cuando Fabi llegó a la nueva dirección vía taxi, no se fuera por las ramas al besar y abrazar a sus viejos amigos (a Gustav también, aunque esa moda europea de besarse las mejillas le resultara a ratos chocante e invasiva), y después pedir turno para cargar a “su sobrino”, que fue como bautizó a Klaus apenas tener nociones de que venía en camino.

—Es… Wow —se expresó apenas Georgie lo sentó y sólo entonces le permitió cargar al pequeño bebé, que a juzgar por los bostezos que daba, estaba más que listo para dormir un par de horas—. ¿A quién creen que se parece más?

—Todavía es pronto para decirlo —dijo Gustav, orgulloso de su bebé como sólo un padre primerizo puede estarlo—, pero ese cabello rubio seguro que no es de Georgie.

—Calla. Todavía estoy convencida de que tendrá mis ojos —rebatió la bajista de buen ánimo—. Por el momento es imposible saberlo con seguridad. Pero conforme pasen los meses será más fácil determinar con quien de los dos guarda mayor parecido.

—Casi hace que me den ganas de tener hijos propios, pero creo que paso —dijo Fabi, jugando con Klaus a que éste le atrapara un dedo y después soltárselo—. Mi última novia me dejó porque no me cree maduro suficiente para una relación seria, mucho menos para empezar una familia, y… le doy toda la razón. Aún no me siento preparado para dar ese gran salto hacia la vida adulta.

—Nosotros tampoco, pero aquí nos tienes —bromeó Georgie, que con todo, al igual que Gustav, se había adaptado a la vida de padre y madre y disfrutaban de lo bueno (Klaus, su aroma, su roce, su compañía) junto con lo malo (los pañales, los desvelos, el cansancio) por igual.

Para Gustav en especial seguía siendo un cambio de rutina extraordinario, porque consideraba a Klaus un parteaguas en su vida, con un antes y un después firmemente establecido, en donde dejaba atrás una etapa y comenzaba otra por completo diferente. Todo un hito, que le hizo rebosar el pecho de amor por el pequeño bebé que apenas pesaba poco más que cuatro kilogramos y que sin embargo ya lo era todo para él y Georgie.

Ajeno a las simpatías que despertaba entre los adultos, Klaus no tardó en ponerse inquieto, y al revisar Fabi el ropón que vestía fue que descubrió humedad donde no debería haber.

—Deja, ya me encargo yo —se ofreció él a cambiarle el pañal, y ante la ceja enarcada de Georgie se explicó—: La mayor de mis hermanas ha tenido un bebé hará cosa de un año, así que la última vez que estuve ahí le ayudé a cuidarlo.

Pese a que Gustav compartió con Georgie reticencias de la habilidad de Fabi para cambiar pañales, pronto se percataron de que éste podía hacerlo tan bien como ellos, si no es que más rápido, pues en lo que dio la impresión de ser un parpadeo, Fabi ya tenía a Klaus limpio, el pañal en su depósito especial, y todo lo había logrado sin despeinarse ni un cabello.

—¡Voilá! —Presentó al bebé, que aunque no sonreía demostraba su comodidad con ojitos cansados que se le cerraban de sueño—. Creo que este chiquitín está listo para una siesta.

—De eso me encargo yo —tomó Georgie la responsabilidad, ya que además necesitaba darle de comer y en la nevera no tenían ningún biberón con leche.

Mientras Georgie se quedaba en la habitación de Klaus dándole de comer sentada en una mecedora que habían comprado precisamente con ese fin, Gustav le dio a Fabi un tour por la recién amueblada casa, y con la confianza de estar hablando con un amigo y no sólo con el amigo de un amigo, fue que le puso al tanto de sus circunstancias con Georgie y lo que ello significaba.

—No te enojes, pero Georgie y yo hablamos seguido por teléfono y vía textos, así ya me había contado su versión de los hechos —dijo Fabi, cuando en su recorrido por la casa acabó con Gustav en el porche trasero y compartiendo una cerveza helada que iba bien con ese clima caluroso de finales de junio—. Básicamente lo mismo que me has dicho tú, pero… Está asustada.

—¿Por?

—Lo normal. Ser madre, que la dejes, el no tener garantías de tenerte… Sus miedos suelen ir por esas áreas. Y no es nada que tú hagas, es sólo ella preocupada por el futuro y lo que escapa de su poder.

—¿Te habló de que pienso pedirle matrimonio cuando Klaus cumpla seis meses?

—Eso también, y sospecho que ella piensa que un meteorito caerá a la tierra antes de que el destino se ponga de parte de ambos y eso se cumpla. No la puedes culpar por sentirse pesimista, ¿sabes? —Fabi se pausó para beber un poco de su cerveza, y tras ahogar un eructo, prosiguió—. Ustedes dos son como una especie de Romeo y Julieta, pero sin muertes ni suicidio, sólo amor trágico.

—Tal vez sólo somos Gustav y Georgie, nosotros mismos, con nuestra propia historia… —Murmuró Gustav, que de pronto se sintió muy melancólico e incapaz de resistirse a esa pesadez que le invadía el alma—. Me he preparado, esta vez compré un anillo y-…

—¿Algo mejor que esa pieza de plástico que te costó un dólar en Las Vegas, uh? —Le puso Fabi al tanto de lo que él sabía—. Oye, no me mires así, Georgie en verdad me cuenta todo. Soy como el amigo gay que nunca tuvo, ¡aunque de gay nada, eh!

Gustav tuvo que concederle ese rol, puesto que aunque mantenía un par de amistades, Georgie no era del tipo de tener a muchas personas cerca, y era Fabi quien venía a suplir ese espacio. Tenía él su hipótesis no tan descabellada que se remontaba a los años del Gymnasium, cuando ya Georgie se destacaba entre las chicas de su grupo, siendo ella la única sin acné ni una fase adolescente de la que lamentarse después. Su salto a la fama sólo había agravado ese papel que la hacía distinguirse de su grupo, superando al resto sin apenas esfuerzo y sin mostrarse engreída al respecto.

El baterista también apostaba un poco a la belleza de Georgie, que no porque fuera ella su chica era ciego a sus evidentes encantos. Ojos verdes, cabello largo, y buena figura habían sido sus cartas de presentación; atributos que con los años se fueron redefiniendo hasta ser la Georgie que era en la actualidad, y que incluso en su noveno mes de embarazo despertaba el interés de otros hombres cuando cruzaban la calle.

«Por no olvidar el club de fans lesbianas del que ella era su miembro favorito en la banda», rememoró Gustav la larga fila de adolescentes que acudían concierto tras concierto y se desvivían con los solos de bajo que Georgie tocaba. Los gritos de la sección donde esas chicas se reunían era siempre el más ruidoso, y el que al final hacía lo posible por un autógrafo, una fotografía, una sonrisa…

A fin de cuentas, Georgie no había sido sólo especial para él, sino también para el mundo, y el precio que había llegado a pagar en forma de soledad y dificultad para hacer amistades perdurables, la había hecho tener que despender de Fabi para conseguir lo que le hacía falta.

—Eres un buen amigo, Fabi —dijo de pronto Gustav, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, y apretando una vez para demostrar la intensidad de su agradecimiento—. Perdona si alguna vez tuve celos por el tiempo que pasabas con Georgie.

—¿Sí? ¿Hace cuánto de eso? —Preguntó Fabi con honesta curiosidad, pues lo sospechaba, pero tener la comprobación era siempre agradable.

—Hace muchos años. Mientras Georgie y yo estábamos en una de nuestras tantas separaciones. Más o menos por el tiempo en que la conociste. Yo tenía una novia-…

—¿La chica de Hamburg?

—Ella misma… Se llamaba Lulú, y la engañaba con Georgie a la par que ella lo hacía con Demian.

—Oh, Demian. Recuerdo ese nombre.

—Yo nunca podría olvidarlo —masculló Gustav—. Ni a Henning. Tal vez Georgie pueda algún día, pero yo no. Tuvieron a Georgie en un periodo donde no fue mía y… —Un gruñido lo dijo todo, y Henning se abstuvo de preguntar lo que era obvio.

Centrándose en sus bebidas y en unas nubes lejanas que amenazaban con convertirse en lluvia más tarde, optaron por guiar su conversación hacia derroteros más agradables.

—… pronto estaremos en LA haciendo la promoción del disco. Georgie está como loca por los kilos que le sobran, pero en realidad no hacen gran diferencia. En cambio yo no dejo de pensar en lo complicado que será volar tan lejos con un bebé y permanecer fuera de casa por el tiempo que estemos fuera. Esta semana entrante sin falta iremos a sacarle el pasaporte a Klaus, y de paso tendremos que ver quién puede encargarse de la casa y lo que dejemos atrás.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con el asunto de la niñera? ¿Siguen sin éxito?

Gustav suspiró. —Por desgracia así es. Hemos llamado a un par de agencias en Berlín, pero en vano. Georgie pretende encontrar alguna especie de niñera mágica tipo Mary Poppins y con toda clase de certificados que avalen sus habilidades como cuidadora, pero cuanta mujer envía su currículo acaba descartada por una u otra razón. Y la entiendo, ¿sabes? Porque es Klaus de quien hablamos, y ponerlo en manos de alguien más…

—Ustedes tienen una larga colección de malos empleados, es normal que sientan desconfianza.

—Si tan sólo supieras…

Y en efecto, no eran pocas las personas que habían trabajado para ellos como banda a lo largo de los años y acabado despedidos por una miríada de razones, algunas bobas, otras personales, pero las que más, justificadas por una u otra circunstancia. Sin ir más lejos, Gustav recordaba aquel guardaespaldas que tenía por hábito palmearle el culo a Bill a la menor oportunidad, y habían bastado tres intentos para que el menor de los gemelos se quejara con David y el hombre acabara despedido sin una carta de recomendación. También estaba la primera maquillista que habían tenido antes de Natalie, y que siempre que podía, al encargarse de pasarle una brocha a Tom por el rostro para desaparecerle el brillo y cualquier imperfección, se aprovechaba para restregarle el busto tan cerca como podía a la cara. Su despido también había corrido por cuenta de Bill, y Gustav rió entre dientes, porque hasta entonces, una década después, había entendido las razones que tuviera el menor de los gemelos para sentirse celoso de las atenciones extra de esa maquillista con Tom. No era celos _de_ ella, sino _por_ ella, y aderezaban la relación que Bill tenía con Tom más allá de ser gemelos.

Georgie tampoco se había quedado atrás, pues a su vez había tenido que lidiar con el acoso de uno de los técnicos de sonido encargado de que su bajo sonara a la perfección durante los conciertos. Lo que empezó con notas en las cuerdas de su instrumento donde le deseaba un buen show o la felicitaba por su talento, pronto escaló de nivel cuando a la habitación de Georgie comenzaron a llegar rosas, y más tarde cajas de chocolate que la bajista tiró a la basura en cuanto leyó el nombre del remitente. Dispuesta a tratar aquello lo más fuera del radar de David para que aquel hombre no perdiera su empleo, Georgie lo citó para hablar del asunto, y el empleado lo confundió con una declaración de amor en donde la bajista tuvo que impedirle sus avances y recalcar que ella sólo quería dejar bien en claro que no pensaba salir con nadie que trabajara para la banda. Sus palabras venían en relación al contrato que por aquel entonces se los restringía, pero el hombre lo interpretó como desprecio, y buscó desquitarse esparciendo rumores de cómo los papeles estaban invertidos, donde era Georgie quien lo acosaba y que era él quien se resistía. Al final las habladurías llegaron a oídos de David Jost, que conociendo bien a Georgie como era, despidió en el acto al empleado y nunca dudó de la integridad de la bajista.

De todo eso se había enterado Gustav hasta hacía muy poco tiempo, y para bien, pues como Georgie se lo había explicado, mejor haber lidiado ella por su cuenta con esos problemas que inmiscuirlo y que aquello acabara en una pelea de puños. Y porque todavía recordaba lo impulsivo que sus celos lo volvían por aquel entonces, Gustav tuvo que acabar por darle la razón.

Por su cuenta, el baterista también se había visto en la penosa necesidad de despedir no a una, sino a tres asistentes personales a lo largo de su carrera, pues corría con la mala suerte de siempre quedarse con las más bobas y descuidadas, al punto en que varias de sus maletas habían acabado olvidadas en su habitación de hotel porque una de las asistentes decidió que era más importante escaparse a pasar la noche con uno de los técnicos que preocuparse por su trabajo. Otra incluso había llegado más lejos al pasar por alto reservar boletos para Gustav cuando estaban de gira, por lo que la compra fuera de tiempo hizo que salieran al doble y a veces hasta el triple de precio, y ese costo extra les afectó a todos por igual. La última asistente había sido también la peor, puesto que con tres días trabajando a las órdenes de Gustav bajó con la ropa sucia de éste a la lavandería del hotel y se desapareció con la bolsa. En vano le llamaron al móvil e intentaron localizarla, y antes de veinticuatro horas fue David con dio con su paradero, o mejor dicho, con el paradero de las prendas de Gustav, que se vendían en eBay y Amazon a precios exorbitantes en diversas subastas.

Con esa experiencia a cuestas, era de suponerse que ni él ni Georgie estaban dispuestos a correr riesgos cuando de buscar una niñera para Klaus se trataba, y que antes preferían cancelar el tour que dejar a su bebé en manos indignas de su absoluta confianza.

—Listo, por fin se ha dormido —apareció Georgie desde adentro de la casa y estirando los brazos al cielo para desentumirse luego de cargar a Klaus por casi media hora mientras se dormía—. Oh, cerveza. Yumi.

Gustav le tendió su botella, y ya que Georgie estaba amamantando a Klaus, se tuvo que conformar con un refrescante sorbo y nada más.

—Lo que daría por un buen trago y un cigarro —comentó después con anhelo.

—Y no eres la única —dijo Gustav.

—¿También dejaste de fumar? —Preguntó Fabi abriendo grandes los ojos, pues había sido testigo de cómo ellos dos podían fumarse un pitillo cada quien o media cajetilla si así les venía en gana.

—Sí.

—Por solidaridad. Apenas supo que estaba embarazada y fue él quien lo propuso.

—No fue para tanto —desestimó Gustav su esfuerzo, pero el color rojo de sus orejas contó una historia diferente.

— _Claro_ —le chanceó Fabi, y después por educación retomó el tema del que antes hablaban—. Por cierto, Georgie, me ha dicho Gustav que siguen buscando niñera y que no han encontrado a nadie.

—Pues no —resopló ésta—. Me costaría encontrarle niñera a Maxi, ahora imagina a Klaus… Además es tan pequeño, temo que poniéndole niñera sólo le estoy haciendo daño, pero…

—Trabajo es trabajo —dijo Gustav la frase que ellos dos manejaban para convencerse de que hacían lo correcto, incluso si no se sentía como tal.

—Algo encontrarán, estoy seguro —dijo Fabi para levantar ánimos, pero quedó en eso, en un simple intento que ni Gustav ni Georgie pudieron apreciar.

De algún modo, no se sentía como posible de llevar a cabo.

 

La estancia de Fabi durante esos días estuvo plagada de mañanas en las que éste salía a trabajar muy temprano en la mañana y volvía para la tarde, hambriento por las largas reuniones entre él y los clientes, pero también alegre de humor porque las negociaciones marchaban viento en popa y su eficiencia tenía la ventaja de representarle un bono en su próximo cheque.

Para entonces Gustav y Georgie le esperaban para salir, y ya fuera que pasearan a los alrededores del río Elba con Klaus en su carriola, o que salieran a cenar en uno de los tantos restaurantes que tenían a su disposición, Fabi se mostró siempre complacido de los puntos locales que le mostraron.

Lo mejor fue durante el sábado, cuando por casualidad se toparon con una mercadillo local especializado en antiguallas y comida, de donde Fabi salió con un par de libros, una pulsera de cuero, y recuerdos variados para sus colegas de trabajo, además de dos panes de nata y un chocolate caliente que le vino de mil maravillas cuando se hizo de noche y la temperatura descendió.

El domingo fue un día similar, puesto que salieron a desayunar al aire libre aprovechando que el clima así lo permitía, y después fueron a caminar en un parque cercano, con la suerte de que encontraron un grupo de teatro amateur que estaba haciendo una representación cómica que les interesó y a la cual se quedaron a ver tras poner una manta sobre el césped y sentarse a disfrutar del espectáculo.

En suma, fue un excelente fin de semana para ellos tres, plus Klaus y Maxi, por lo que ya en la tarde les fue duro despedirse en la estación de trenes.

Georgie en especial se aferró a Fabi con un fuerte abrazo y le hizo prometer que volvería pronto, o que en su defecto, al menos mantendrían una comunicación más constante, aun a sabiendas de que sería casi imposible mantener esa promesa, pero al menos determinados a hacer lo posible por cumplirla.

Para Gustav la despedida tuvo el mismo sentimiento aunque matizado, y realmente sintió tristeza de ver partir a Fabi, quien había pasado de ser el mejor amigo de Georgie para convertirse también en uno de los más allegados entre los suyos.

Un último movimiento de sus manos al aire selló esa separación, y después Fabi estuvo de vuelta fuera de sus vidas hasta la siguiente vez.

 

A un mes del nacimiento de Klaus tuvo éste su primera cita con el pediatra para revisión de rutina, vacunas, aclarar dudas para los padres, y también tratar con los nuevos padres cualquier interrogante que pudiera surgir.

—Después de cómo se cayó su ombligo, ya nada me puede sorprender —declaró Gustav, pues había sido él quien al limpiarle el ombligo a Klaus se topó con que el trozo de piel seca se desprendió y había gritado, asustando no sólo al bebé y a Maxi, sino también a Georgie, que en esos momentos se encontraba dándose una ducha y salió de la regadera mal envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello todavía espumoso preguntando con angustia qué diablos había pasado como para gritar así.

—Puede ser una experiencia traumática para quien lo presencia —concedió el doctor con una sombra de sonrisa, pero antes de que ahondara en el tema, Georgie le interrumpió.

—Verá… Haremos un viaje fuera del país y Klaus vendrá con nosotros. Serán si acaso uno o dos meses, pero me preguntaba si habríamos de tomar precauciones especiales con él.

El doctor anotó en el expediente de Klaus un par de líneas, y a Gustav y a Georgie les indicó volver con él dos días antes de su viaje para adelantar las siguientes vacunas del bebé, y eso sería todo.

—Durante el vuelo puede que sienta molestias con el cambio de presión y la altura, pero en general estará bien, si acaso un poco más proclive al llanto, pero con eso nada se puede hacer. Es normal.

Agradeciendo sus consejos y prometiendo volver en la fecha prevista, salieron Gustav y Georgie del consultorio y se dirigieron de vuelta a casa, donde continuaron haciendo planes para su estancia en LA el próximo mes.

De algún modo resultaba gracioso el enviar correos al equipo de grabación que se reuniría con ellos para documentar la salida del nuevo disco en episodios renovados de THTV, y a la par elaborar una lista de todo lo que Klaus podría necesitar mientras durara su estancia en LA, y así lo expresó Georgie tras enviarle a Bill una cotización de precios para los videos que planeaban grabar a partir de agosto y hasta septiembre si es que el itinerario se cumplía al pie de la letra.

—Me estresa un poco todo esto —se quejó Georgie frente a su portátil mientras que a su lado Gustav alimentaba a Klaus con un biberón—. Y lo peor es que seguimos sin una niñera. Por más planes que hagamos, y cronogramas, y que se confirmen las órdenes, sin una niñera vamos a estar jodidos, Gus…

—Todavía tenemos tiempo —trató éste de mostrarse positivo, pero lo cierto es que tiempo era lo que no tenían de sobra y cada vez les quedaba menos.

Julio sería un mes estresante poniendo a punto lo necesario para moverse a LA y trabajar en los pormenores de la salida del disco, programado para octubre, que en fechas sonaba de lo más lejano, y en la realidad estaba tan sólo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Nada que no estuvieran habituados a lidiar con mano firme, pero por supuesto, eso era antes de Klaus, y ahora en cambio… Gustav mantuvo en alto el biberón para evitar que Klaus tragara burbujas de leche, y esa ocupación le resultó mucho más gratificante que cualquier disco que hubieran lanzado en el pasado.

Sin embargo, aunque sus deseos apuntaban en direcciones opuestas (y sabía bien que no estaba solo en eso, que Georgie compartía con él esa visión), ambos eran profesionales y cumplirían con la banda y los fans así fuera lo último que hicieran.

Por su orgullo, como padres y músicos, que así sería.

 

La solución a sus problemas llegó de la fuente más inesperada cuando faltando apenas una semana para coger su vuelo a LA, Georgie recibió de Bill una llamada a las tres de la mañana avisando que había encontrado niñera para Klaus.

—Bueno, niñero —enfatizó sin pausarse ni un segundo, y Georgie tuvo que pedirle que se repitiera porque no entendía nada de lo que había dicho.

Luego de un día difícil porque Klaus había estado inquieto por el calor y el pañal le había producido una erupción en las nalgas, hacía apenas media hora que habían conseguido dormirlo, y veintinueve minutos que ella y Gustav estaban en la cama, por lo que la llamada de Bill no fue sino la cereza del pastel a un día de porquería que parecía no tener final, si es que el llanto de Klaus era una señal.

—Joder, lo ha despertado el timbre del teléfono —se quejó Gus, cogiendo el monitor y saliendo del cuarto arrastrando los pies.

—Bill, ¿no pudiste esperar a llamar a mejores horas? —Se quejó Georgie tras un amplio bostezo, aunque de paso sabía que era su culpa por no haber puesto el teléfono en vibración.

Al menor de los gemelos aquello poco le importó, pues empezó a contarle su reciente hallazgo.

—No vas a creer cómo, pero he dado con el niñero perfecto para Klaus. ¿Recuerdas a Martin, el encargado jefe de luces de los últimos tours?

—¿El que tenía barba y usaba gafas redondas?

—Ese mismo. Pues volverá a trabajar con nosotros en la grabación de los videos y todo eso, tiene un concepto genial para el primer sencillo y… Como sea, lo importante es que hace rato que nos reunimos con él para ultimar detalles y salió a colación que preguntara por ustedes dos, cómo habían estado y cuándo se reunirían con nosotros, e historia larga hecha corta, contó de pasada que su pareja estaba buscando un empleo como guardaespaldas y si acaso alguno de los dos quisiera contratarlo. De broma Tom le preguntó si aceptaría ser niñero, y su rostro cambió por completo… ¡No lo vas a creer! Hasta el mes pasado, la pareja de Martin trabajaba en una guardería como encargado de infancia. Claro que su experiencia es con niños de tres a cinco años, pero al parecer también suplía turnos en cuneros cuando se lo pedían, así que al menos sabe cambiar pañales y servir biberones. ¿A que es perfecto para su predicamento?

—No sé, Bill… —Expresó Georgie su escepticismo—. Buscaba una niñera certificada en RCP y con credenciales que la avalaran como cariñosa, tierna y cuidadosa, y esta persona de la que hablas…

—Ah, casi lo olvidaba, su nombre es Stefan. Stefan Geisler. Y no estoy diciendo que lo contrates de buenas a primeras, pero le prometí a Martin que al menos lo contactarías para el puesto de trabajo-…

—Bill…

—… así que Martín le ha llamado y esperan a la entrevista de trabajo. Pero Georgie, no lo descartes por completo. Después de que has rechazado cada agencia de niñeras en Berlín, _nuestras_ opciones son limitadas.

—Hablas como si Klaus también fuera problema tuyo —gruñó la bajista, y ya no sólo porque sus horas de sueño se hubieran visto interrumpidas de golpe.

—No, pero lo será si resulta que vienen a LA y tú y Gustav se ocupan más de Klaus que del disco porque no encontraron una niñera que a su criterio fuera lo suficientemente buena para ustedes dos. —Al otro lado de la línea, Bill suspiró con pesadez—. Oye, que no te estoy obligando a punta de pistola a nada. Tan sólo te pido que al menos le des el beneficio de la duda y lo entrevistes. Martin no paró de mencionar sus buenas cualidades, y aunque sean pareja, algo de eso tiene que ser cierto…

—Supongo que al menos podría decirle cara a cara que no estamos interesados —cedió Georgie un ápice, aunque a regañadientes—. Este tal Stefan del que hablas… ¿Está en Alemania?

—Sí, y de hecho está dispuesto a conducir hasta Magdeburg si se lo pides para conocerlos a ustedes. ¿Crees que pueda pasarle tu número?

Mordiéndose el labio para no soltar un quejido, Georgie accedió, y apenas finalizar la llamada con Bill bastó que esperara escasos cinco minutos antes de que el tal Stefan Geisler se pusiera en contacto con ello y prometiera estar en Magdeburg a eso del mediodía. A Georgie no le pasó por alto que afuera todavía era de noche y que esas no eran horas para estar cerrando tratos ni organizando reuniones, pero resignada a que la vida en la industria del entretenimiento así era, y que no respetaba horarios, acabó por tomarlo como venía sin entrar en detalles absurdos.

Con todo, estaba tan desesperada por encontrar una nana para Klaus que había accedido a la entrevista no por compromiso ni por lástima, sino porque antes quería cerciorarse de quemar todos sus cartuchos disponibles, y claro, porque también Martin había sido siempre un buen empleado suyo, y bien valía la pena darle a su pareja las mismas oportunidades que a todas aquellas personas que en algún punto habían intentado formar parte de los miembros de su equipo.

No que por ello su esperanza de encontrar niñera subiera del área de subsuelo donde se encontraba…

—¿Qué quería Bill? —Preguntó Gustav entrando a la habitación y con Klaus en sus brazos bebiendo con ganas del biberón—. Y más le vale a ese idiota que sea buena su excusa.

—Al parecer encontró a alguien para que se encargue de Klaus durante el tour.

—Genial, ¿pero no podía esperar a que aquí fuera de mañana para llamar?

—Mmm, al parecer no… ¿recuerdas a Martin, el que trabajaba las luces en los tours pasados?

—¿El barbudo con-…?

—Ese mismo —le interrumpió Georgie, dispuesta a llegar al grano de todo eso—. Su pareja es quien busca empleo, y Bill nos comprometió a hacerle al menos una entrevista.

Gustav asintió una vez, y pasó a ocupar su lugar en la cama con Klaus apoyado en su regazo. —No sé cómo decirte esto, pero… Martin es gay. Todo mundo lo sabe, así que esa pareja de la que hablan… Por lógica tiene que ser hombre.

— _Es_ hombre —enfatizó Georgie—. Ha llamado, y hemos quedado en que estaría aquí en Magdeburg para mediodía y hacerle una prueba.

—Jo…

—Sí, jo… —Coincidió Georgie con él.

Y como de pronto el sueño parecía habérseles escurrido de entre los dedos, mejor optaron por distraerse contando las horas hasta la gran cita.

 

Stefan Geisler no encajó en la imagen que de él tenían Gustav o Georgie.

Gustav sin más se había ido con la idea de un clon de Martin, así que barbudo, con gafas, y aspecto de nerd que delatara su afición por la electrónica. Georgie en cambio, con un poco más de contexto, al saber que Stefan buscaba empleo de guardaespaldas se había augurado un hombre alto, robusto, provisto de músculos y expresión ceñuda que disuadiera a las fans de acercársele a nadie de la banda.

Por supuesto, la realidad se encargó de romper esas fantasías cuando ante su puerta apareció un hombre de estatura promedio, cabello rubio arenisca, delgado, y con unas manos de artista suaves y delicadas que contrastaron fuertemente con aquellas de Gustav y Georgie, endurecidas por años de tocar instrumentos.

—Mucho gusto, soy Stefan Geisler. Ya antes nos han presentado antes, pero fue hace tantos años atrás no espero que me recuerden —dijo él apenas cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal, y con apuro Gustav y Georgie se disculparon por no tener memoria de ese encuentro—. No hay problema. Fue hace mucho, y sólo de pasada.

—Por favor pase —indicó Georgie a la sala, en donde se vieron en apuros al ser tres personas en una espacio diseñado para dos con el nuevo mobiliario.

Para salir del brete en el que estaban, Gustav fue a la cocina por café y al volver trajo una silla extra que ocupó su invitado.

Pasada la incomodidad inicial y tras decidir por acuerdo mutuo que se iban a tutear dada la corta diferencia de edad entre ellos, Stefan les extendió una carpeta con su currículo, y que para asombro de ambos, contenía buenas referencias de sus anteriores empleadores.

Una entrevista de su parte puso en manifiesto que Stefan tenía conocimiento en primeros auxilios, sabía autodefensa personal con cinta negra en tres artes marciales diferentes, era aficionado al crochet, tocaba el piano, y había trabajado en un jardín de infantes durante los últimos tres años porque la banda había estado en hiatus y eso les había permitido a él y a Martin llevar vidas normales cuando uno de los dos no estaba en tour y trabajando.

—Adoraba mi trabajo anterior —dijo Stefan para explicar su renuncia—, pero la paga no era tan buena, así que… Martin me habló de algunas vacantes en su servicio de guardaespaldas, y ya que también he trabajado de eso en el pasado fue que me atreví a pedirle una recomendación.

—Verás… —Empezó Gustav—. Lo que hablemos en esta habitación no puede salir de aquí, ¿vale? Porque tendríamos que demandarte por invasión a la privacidad y no sé cuántas cosas más…

—Entiendo —asintió Stefan, maniobrando la taza de café que Gustav le había traído en una de sus piernas—. Sé guardar un secreto.

—La cosa es… que Georgie y yo tuvimos un bebé el mes pasado.

—¡Muchas felicidades!

—Sí, gracias —sonrió Georgie con apuro—. Es un niño, se llama Klaus, y no podemos dejarlo atrás mientras nos vamos de gira con la banda, así que buscamos desesperadamente una niñera que se encargue de él mientras nosotros cumplimos con nuestras ocupaciones.

—Como verás —tomó Gustav el mando—, no es un trabajo con horario fijo de nueve a cinco, y Klaus todavía requiere de muchas atenciones. Además llevaríamos con nosotros a Maxi.

—Nuestro perro —acotó Georgie—, es pequeño, casi diminuto, pero con la misma actitud que un San Bernardo cuando se lo propone.

—Sí, es como otro hijo para nosotros. Es parte de nuestra familia.

Stefan parpadeó un par de veces procesando la información. —Uhm, no recordaba que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos. De hecho, los rumores decían que… Perdón, no es mi lugar entrometerme donde no me llaman.

—Ya, ¿que Georgie y Tom estaban juntos, verdad? —Adivinó Gustav sin apenas atisbos de celos—. Pues se han equivocado. De momento esto sigue siendo secreto y confidencial para los más allegados de la banda, así que agradecería que guardaras silencio.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Stefan con seriedad—. Ni una palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a Martin.

—Martin ya tendrá su oportunidad de enterarse cuando los contratos para el nuevo tour se firmen —dijo Georgie con calma—. En cualquier caso, necesitamos de una persona de confianza que pueda cuidar a Klaus y sepa mantenerlo oculto de las fans y la prensa. Buscábamos una mujer, pero…

—A estas alturas nos conformaríamos con alguien que tenga experiencia en el ámbito y sea de nuestra entera confianza.

—Bueno, he cuidado a todos los hijos de mi hermana mayor. En la estancia infantil donde trabajé me ocupaba sobre todo de los niños en edad infantil, pero también echaba la mano en cuneros si era necesario, uhm, y desde siempre he querido que Martin y yo adoptemos un par de niños para educarlos. Sé que mi experiencia puede parecer limitada, pero en verdad estoy dispuesto a demostrar que puedo cumplir con este trabajo.

—En realidad también nosotros lo hemos conversado y… —Gustav se atrevió a sonreír—. Es casi gracioso, porque más que niñera, serías el guardaespaldas de Klaus.

—Nos gustaría ponerte a prueba una semana —dijo Georgie para dejar bien en claro sus planes—. Por supuesto, se te pagara como jornada completa, y ya que vives en una ciudad diferente nos encargaremos de cubrir el costo de alojamiento y comidas, y a cambio te comprometerías a mantener en secreto las razones de tu presencia en esta casa.

—No es una promesa de trabajo seguro, pero si todo sale bien…

—Y si ningún candidato más se presenta…

—Entiendo —aceptó Stefan el trato—. ¿Cuándo puedo empezar? —Y después con una sonrisa que revelaba su cariño por los niños—. ¿Cuándo podré conocer a Klaus?

Aquello fue interpretado como un buen augurio tanto para Gustav como para Georgie.

 

Durante la siguiente semana la presencia de Stefan en la casa Schäfer-Listing se volvió una constante, llegando éste temprano en la mañana y marchándose ya tarde en la noche, pausando sólo para comer e ir al sanitario si Klaus dormía o eran sus padres quienes se encargaban de él.

Con Maxi también hizo buenas migas desde el inicio, y fue antes que después que el pequeño perro de Georgie empezó a dar muestras de alegría moviendo la cola y sentándose en su regazo a la menor oportunidad, repartiendo lamidas y roces con su cabecita como señal inequívoca de que lo aceptaba como persona, y marcándole así puntos a su favor ante sus dueños.

Georgie por su cuenta aprovechó la presencia de Stefan para salir a correr en las mañanas, puesto que bajo amenaza estaban de apenas poner un pie en LA tener que pasar por el lente cruel de la cámara del fotógrafo que habían contratado para unas pics promocionales, y antes prefería tener los músculos agarrotados por el ejercicio que tener que pasar por la penosa situación de sufrir photoshop para eliminar sus formas más redondeadas luego del embarazo.

En casa y sirviendo de vigilancia se quedó entonces Gustav, descubriendo que genuinamente le caía bien Stefan, y que su trato con Klaus era casi tan bueno como si se tratara de su propio bebé. Bastaba con que Klaus se mostrara ligeramente irritado para que Stefan se cerciorara de que no estuviera pasando hambre, calor, o un pañal mojado.

Y sus consejos en materia de cuidado de bebés también fueron de gran ayuda cuando al tercer día de cuidar a Klaus y descubrirle una roncha en una pierna supiera qué remedio aplicar y cómo evitar una repetición.

Al cabo de cinco días con él en casa, Gustav y Georgie aprovecharon una siesta de Klaus y que Stefan había salido al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes para una cena que compartirían entre ellos, para sentarse a charlar al respecto.

—Me gusta, ya, lo dije —expresó Gustav su aprobación por Stefan, tanto como empleado como persona—. Desde que está con nosotros Klaus apenas llora, es discreto, ayuda con las labores de la casa, y lo mejor es que es gay, así que no tengo por qué ponerme celoso de él contigo cuando amamantas a Klaus. He dicho.

Sentada a su lado en los escalones que conducían al jardín trasero y con la pelota de Maxi entre sus dedos mientras esperaba a que su mascota le indicara lanzarla, Georgie exhaló aire por la nariz y convino en que Gustav estaba en lo correcto.

—A mí también me agrada… Y por descontado que es increíble con Klaus, y Maxi, y también con nosotros…

Bastaba rememorar lo mucho que les había ayudado en esos días al cuidar del bebé y permitirles reponer las horas de sueño perdidas durante el último mes, pero también había tenido la gentileza de preparar un par de comidas, limpiar un poco la casa, y en ocasiones, también sacar a pasear a Maxi mientras ellos se quedaban en la casa atendiendo a Klaus.

Decir que estaban encantados con Stefan era poco, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo de que fuera demasiado perfecto para ser real los atenazaba en la garganta.

—Mira, por mí es un ‘adelante y contratemos a Stefan como niñero para la promoción y el tour’, pero la decisión es tuya a fin de cuentas. Yo amo a Klaus, pero tú eres su madre, tú lo llevaste dentro por nueve meses, y con ese vínculo de por medio no puedo pretender que la última palabra en este asunto sea la mía —dijo Gustav con calma y resignación a lo que Georgie decidiera, y que él acataría sin rechistar.

Pasándose la pelota de tenis de una mano a otra, Georgie dio una respuesta ambigua.

—Buscaré señales. Todavía quedan dos días para una decisión final, ¿no? Pues que así sea.

Y bajo ese mandato fue que durante los dos días siguientes Gustav se mantuvo caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo a la espera de que Stefan consiguiera o no el empleo.

En lo que a él respectaba, la adición de Stefan a su equipo sería lo mejor que podría pasarles. Y no sólo porque se les habían agotado las opciones y estaban a escasas dos semanas de salir del país con dirección a LA, sino también porque había demostrado ser un profesional en el cuidado de Klaus, y que además tuviera experiencia como guardaespaldas sólo le sumaba puntos.

Lo que hizo decidirse a Georgie al final fue que a la mañana del séptimo día, durante el desayuno que Stefan había cocinado para todos, éste se disculpó para atender una llamada, que a juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos tenía que ser de Martin.

Viéndolo a través de la puerta de cristal que conectaba al jardín trasero, yendo de aquí para allá mientras animadamente charlaban de todo y nada, fue que Georgie llegó a entender cuán importante era para Stefan ese trabajo, pues le implicaría unírsele a Martin durante el tiempo que la banda estuviera en activo, y ello era la garantía que necesitaba ella saber para se jugaría el cuello antes que perder ese empleo.

Picoteando lo último en su plato fue que Georgie esperó el regreso de Stefan a la mesa, y con verdadero interés preguntó:

—¿Cuántos años tienen tú y Martin juntos?

—En diciembre haremos dieciséis años que declaramos nuestros sentimientos y nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Antes de eso sólo éramos amigos, y heterosexuales además.

Respondiendo preguntas del cómo, cuándo y por qués variados de su relación con Martin, Stefan reveló una faceta más humana que hizo clic con Georgie y la historia de amor que la bajista compartía con Gustav, por lo que al terminar de desayunar, ella no se cortó de tomar la mano de Gustav por encima de la mesa, y con una sonrisa preguntarle a Stefan oficialmente si quería trabajar con ellos.

Stefan no se fue por las ramas al aceptar, y tras disculparse, tomar un par de minutos para volver a llamar a Martin para darle las buenas noticias.

El resto, fue simple formalidad de contratos y estipulaciones.

 

—Quiero hacerme un tatuaje —declaró Gustav a días de marcharse a LA, cuando ya tenían listas las maletas y sólo esperaban a que la fecha de abordaje llegara.

Georgie se limitó a observarle por encima de la tapa de su portátil, los dos trabajando cara a cara sobre la mesa del comedor ultimando detalles del disco, y con Klaus dormido en su portabebés a los pies de ambos, acompañado de Maxi velando por su sueño. Una estampa familiar en toda regla, a excepción de lo repentino del comentario de Gustav, que además hizo doble su sorpresa al girar su laptop y presentarle a Georgie el diseño que él y su artista habían diseñado con esmero a lo largo del último mes.

Un vistazo superficial le confirmó a Georgie que al menos sería un tatuaje del que después no tendría que arrepentirse.

—Es lindo —dijo ella con voz neutra—. ¿Tiene algún significado?

—Pues… habla por sí solo, ¿no crees?

Si lo creía o no, Georgie se guardó de comentarlo, y en su lugar examinó a consciencia los elementos del dibujo y su composición. Había (aunque no en ese orden) un reloj, cadenas rotas, un ancla, unidos en un juego de sombras y luces que a Georgie le hizo tener reminiscencias de lo que juntos tenían y a la vez no.

—Supongo. Y en verdad me gusta. ¿Ya te has decidido por el lugar?

—Sigo indeciso. Tengo que elegir bien. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Aquí —extendió Georgie un brazo y le tocó el brazo con cariño—. Aquí sería un buen lugar tenerlo.

La sonrisa complaciente de Gustav lo dijo todo, y no fue sorpresa cuando el día anterior a que abordaran su vuelo, éste se presentara en casa luego de haber salido muy temprano en la mañana, ya para la tarde, y con el brazo cubierto por completo en plástico y cinta de carpintería.

—¿Es el tatuaje? —Preguntó Georgie desde el sofá, acurrucada con Klaus en brazos y a Maxi en su regazo.

—Exacto —asintió él, maniobrando con cuidado su brazo mientras se descalzaba y pasaba a sentarse al lado de la bajista—. Dolió menos que otros tatuajes, pero al final me quedó el brazo entumecido.

—Oh, pobre Gusti-Pooh —se estiró Georgie y le besó en los labios—. ¿Te han dado alguna pomada? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que olvides el dolor?

Gustav alzó ambas cejas, y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios.

—Más tarde —prometió Georgie, y con el mentón señaló a Klaus—. En cuanto este pequeñajo decida que es momento de dormirse de una vez por todas. Lo juro, cada semana duerme menos.

—Es lo que nos dijo el doctor que pasaría. Pronto empezará a sonreír, a sostener la cabeza, a caminar y a hablar…

—Y cuando menos lo pensemos tendrá dieciocho y se marchará de casa a estudiar —finalizó Georgie con un deje de melancolía—. Es por eso que pienso disfrutarlo mientras todavía es pequeño, ¿sabes? —Murmuró como reflexión final, acariciando el contorno de su rostro con el meñique y delineando la curva de su naricita respingona con ternura—. Mientras sea mi bebé.

—Nuestro bebé —se le unió Gustav en ese deseo, y al acercarse a ella, Georgie le sorprendió con un beso apasionado que los dejó sin aliento.

Al separarse, un chispazo saltó entre ambos, y en tácito acuerdo se dispusieron a tomarse con calma el resto de la tarde y disfrutarla como merecía, pues sería la última a su disposición en una larga temporada que se avecinaba sobre ellos como una avalancha.

Aun con un viaje en puerta, tenían el tiempo para ello, y planeaban hacer uso él como les viniera en gana.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
